Minor humans
This is a list of minor characters in the Dresden Files. Humans 5550 North Greenwood residents In "Wild Card", a pursuer chases them to their home, where they call 911 for help. Not realizing that the pursuer is at the other end of the line, they request help in what amounts to a formal invitation for him to enter the home, which he does. The Wyldfae kills them both by completely draining them of their life force, but is bored to death by the banality of their last lines. When Waldo Butters examines them, he finds absolutely nothing that could cause their death, and calls in Dresden, Murphy and Molly Carpenter to help. A magical exmination by Carpenter also yields absolutely nothing on their death."Wild Card" Alessandra In White Night, Alessandra's voice voice pours out of Thomas Raith's answering machine. She states she's desperate for him, and that she wants to see him that very night, independently from how many others there are around. She provides her phone number, making it sound as foreplay. It has an European polyglot of an accent.White Night, ch. 7 Aluki In "Cold Case", Aluki is the widowed wife of Tupiak and a close relative of Naujia. She is seen in the middle of her husband's funeral, discussing with Molly Carpenter and Carlos Ramirez about their help in retrieving the Miksani children kidnapped by the Holy Ascension of Our Lord cult."Cold Case" Akkadian warrior In "War Cry", an Akkadian warrior brought his warning to King Hammurabi just in time to see Babylon destroyed by a shoggoth."War Cry" Aramis, Kevin In Turn Coat, Kevin Aramis was the manager of Windfall, a dummy corporation owned by Lara Raith. The two of them are the only ones with the authority to move large sums of money around. Lara Raith traced the money that was put into Donald Morgan's account back to Windfall, a dummy corporation she owns. It was done without her knowledge by Kevin Aramis who was coerced in some way into doing it by Madeline Raith. Harry Dresden suggests that she check at the Hotel Sax to find Madeline in the company of a mercenary named Binder - and he's certain that the body of Aramis will be found there as well.Turn Coat, ch. 37 Asaro In "War Cry", Asaro is a young blackhaired male Venator, capable of handling submachine guns. He is the first to be killed when an agent of the Red Court raids the house the Venatori are in. Austin In "Zoo Day", Austin is a male warlock in his early-to-mid teens, just come in his powers. His magical powers have awakened a few months earlier, with an emphasis on Summoning. Not having had any explanation or teaching, he's been on the run since then, disheveled, dirty and hungry. He is confronted by Harry Dresden and shown the existence of other practitioners who can teach him what he needs to know. He accepts Dresden's help."Zoo Day" Babylonian sentry In "War Cry", he interrupts the audience granted by King Hammurabi to an Akkadian warrior bringing him a dire warning, to warn the king of the presence of the shoggoth destroying his city. Big Red In "Curses", Big Red ' is a male changeling, born of a Tylwyth Teg and a human being. Huge, very heavily muscled, and using steel-belted radials as armbands, he works as a bouncer at the Llyn y Fan Fach Tavern, and takes umbrage at being called Faerie."Curses" Billie In ''Small Favor, '''Billie is a private trainer and hostess at the Executive Priority Health club. Billie cheerily lets Harry Dresden and Thomas Raith into the club when Dresden stated that his card didn't work. She meets him at the elevator. When she refuses to take Dresden to Ms. Demeter's office, Raith demonstrated how serious they were by twisting two heavy dumbbells together. She flees off to get clearance, then returned to escort Dresden to Ms. Demeter.Small Favor, ch. 12 Bonnie In White Night, Bonnie is a special trainer and hostess at the Executive Priority Health. Bonnie is a brunette, and wears a ColgateColgate - wikipedia smile.White Night, ch. 43 Bonnie is the receptionist who buzzes Harry Dresden and Karrin Murphy in to access the private elevator up to the club. She meet them at the elevator and gets Dresden a signed up to a special Platinum Club membership on Gentleman Marcone's orders, complete with a black leather gym bag. She then escorts Dresden and Murphy to Ms. Demeter's office.White Night, ch. 28 Bardalacki, Greg and Cindy In "Love Hurts Greg and Cindy Bardalacki are siblings, male and female, subject to a spell cast by a Red Court vampire, so that they fall in love with each other. They commit suicide together."Love Hurts" Bart In Small Favor, Bart, is a low-level thug. He is a cheap muscle, the kind to be hired on a budget. In his thirties, he is good-looking, with the body of someone who spends a lot of time in the gym. His eyes, however, are small and dark.Small Favor, ch. 19 Bart attacks Harry Dresden, but fails to hit or incapacitate him. This failure scares the hell out of him - his fear only increases when Karrin Murphy and Molly Carpenter talk to Dresden from under a veil. This and Dresden's interrogation techniques make him indicate Torelli as the person he works for. He gets in the line of fire when one of the goons he works with tries to shoot Dresden with a shotgun, and is wounded, but not particularly bad. Baron Bravosa's assistant In "War Cry", Baron Bravosa's assistant is a medium tall woman with light brown hair, a cyan shirt and a grey dress. She comments that the White Council must be desperate to send only four wardens. This angers Baron Bravosa who grabs her by the throat and comments that this only makes them more unpredictable and dangerous and that they should not be underestimated. Bravosa trows her against a stone wall, causing it to be destroyed. Stanley Bowers In "Day One", Stanley Bowers, generally called Stan, is a homeless guy, who has fallen victim of a baku, and is rescued in the nick of time by Waldo Butters. Constance Bushnell In It's My Birthday, Too, Constance Bushnell is a Black Court vampire. Before running away from home for being made fun of, she used the moniker Drulinda to play Evernight While away from home she was turned by Black Court vampire and she came back for vengeance. Constance Bushnell wore dark jeans, a red knit sweater, and a long black leather coat. She was sunken, shriveled, and as bony and dried up as the year-old corpse she was. Unlike older Black court vampires, she still had most of her hair, and smelled like a rotting coprse with still a few juicy corners. Her voice vas raspy and her lips were leathery, hiding her yellow teeth, which were stained with drying, brownish blood. During the events at the Woodfield Mall, she turned three of the nightshift guard into vampires to attack Harry Dresden, Thomas Raith and Molly Carpenter. Childs In Ghost Story, Childs or Mr. Childs is a troubleshooter for Gentleman Marcone, according to Karrin Murphy, his number one murderer.Ghost Story, ch. 8 He has dark mediterranean skin color and his hair is bleached blond. His unsettling eyes are gold and ivy. Childs was sent to ask Karrin Murphy if she trusted the Ragged Lady. Murphy negotiates for Northerly Island by Burnham Harbor for her answer. Murphy said she doesn't drop her guard around her but warns Childs that she considers the Ragged Lady to be one of hers and should anything happen to her that it means war: "we segue directly into OK Corral". Later at the meeting, Murphy told everyone present that she held his proxy; Felicia Raith wasn't pleased.Ghost Story, ch. 9 Chuck In The Warrior, Chuck is a subcontractor of Michael Carpenter's, a prematurely balding, thin man, who's getting acquainted with Jim Beam'sJim Beam whisky. He's unloading an electrician wire's reel from a van, when Harry Dresden notices an empty bottle of Jim Beam whisky and that Chuck is drunk on the job. Dresden helps him to carry the reel in the home he's working on. Chuck brushes off an attempt by Dresden to leave early and sober up, and Dresden winds up hexing a transformer, so that the work is delayed some. Michael Carpenter comes to investigate, and Dresden informs him about Chuck, prompting Carpenter to suggest Dresden talk to him, rather than acting. But Dresden tells him he rolls differently.The Warrior Clint In "Cold Case", Clint is an unspecified blue collar worker in Unalaska. He attempts to impose his attentions to the new Winter Lady, Molly Carpenter. She threatens him with retribution only to be interrupted by Carlos Ramirez. Coiffure Cup coffee girl In White Night, she tries to prevent Harry Dresden from barging in the hair saloon without an appointment, but fails. She has a bubbly and caffeinated smile.White Night, ch. 43 Coiffure Cup receptionist In "Down Town", she welcomes Harry Dresden and promises him that Thomas Raith will be available shortly. She is blonde and wears a skimpy black dress."Down Town" Coiffure Cup stylist In White Night, she inquires about the relationship between Thomas Raith and Harry Dresden. Courtney In The Warrior, Courtney is a child of about seven or eight years, with inky black hair, pink skin and dark eyes. Her mother looks very much like her. She chases a soccer ball on the street; she is almost hit by an electric car, only to be saved at the last possible instant by Harry Dresden. While her mother comes on the street to get her, Dresden notices the child has an old bruise on her cheek; when informed that she fell from a bike, he points out that her hands are unhurt. Courtney and her mother get in their home, before Dresden goes his way. Courtney's mother In The Warrior, Courtney's mother is a human female. Like her daughter, Courtney's mother has inky black hair, pink skin and dark eyes. Her name is unknown, Courtney's Mom being the way that Harry Dresden, thinks about her. She gets on the street to check on her daughter who is in Harry Dresden's company. When he points out there is an old bruise on her cheek, but that her hands are unhurt, so that she couldn't have fallen from a bike, she realizes that it was the moment to tackle the problems in her home. Donovan In "Curses", Donovan is a human male, dressing expensively and feels out of place in Harry Dresden's office. He admits to being part agent and part attorney. He hires Harry Dresden to remove the Billy Goat curse on Wrigley Field, negotiating with some skill for a lower fee. However, he fails to understand the reason behind Dresden not removing the curse and not charging him anything. Earp, Wyatt In "A Fistful of Warlocks", Wyatt EarpWyatt Earp - Wikipedia is Dodge City'Dodge City, Kansas - Wikipedia deputy sheriff and a Venator. He is a very tall, lean man, with a thick and drooping moustache, a calm demeanor, a politely friendly voice and the clear, sharp eyes of a raptor. His coat sleeves do not reach his wrists, and wears a flat-brimmed hat, deputy's star on his chest and a much used gun. He meets Anastasia Luccio and takes custody of her gun, though not of her sword; some time later, he delivers from a kidnapping attempt by Heinrich Kemmler and Grevane, jailing the former. In the defense against the other members of the Thule Society he fights their zombies, allowing Luccio to deal with Grevane and Page. He mentions "Doc" Holliday,Doc Holliday - Wikipedia Bat MastersonBat Masterson - Wikipedia and Bill ShortPossibly Luke L. Short - Wikipedia on a first name basis.A Fistful of Warlocks Ennui In "It's My Birthday, Too", Ennui is a human female. She plays a vampire character in a game of Evernight, a LARP organized by Sarah, in the Woodfield Mall. Dr. Fabio In "I Was a Teenage Bigfoot", Dr. Fabio is the dean of Saint Mark's Academy for the Gifted and Talented in Chicago and a retired Venator. A good-looking man of middle age, he sports a receding hairline he intensely dislikes; trying to drain Irwin Pounder's life force to grow his hair back. Having exhausted any other way, he resorts to black magic."I Was a Teenage Bigfoot" Fido In Storm Front, Fido is a security guard at Bianca St. Claire's mansion, welcoming, among others Harry Dresden. He offers to have Dresden's broken down car towed, and searches the wizard, removing his weapons, before admitting him in the mansion. When Dresden leaves, he returns him the weapons and passes him Linda Randall's phone number.Storm Front, ch. 9 Gabrielle In "Day One", Gabrielle is a girl child of eight or nine years, with a very pale face, brown listless hair and very big and dark hollows under her eyes. Under the influence of the baku Dr. Miyamune, she twitches for the nightmares she's being sent."Day One" Gas station clerk In "Wild Card", she witnesses Puck's murder of Patrolman Manny Jordan. Henry Rawlins comments that had she been killed, rather than the cop, a lot fewer onlookers would have appeared on the crime scene. Gerard, Jen In "I Was a Teenage Bigfoot", Jen Gerard, commonly referred to as Nurse Jen, is a nurse at Saint Mark's Academy for the Gifted and Talented in Chicago. She has chestnut hair, rimless glasses and a body readily appreciated beneath her scrubs. She cares deeply for Irwin Pounder, and, though unimpressed by Harry Dresden's humor, she realizes that he does the same, and accepts his assistance in trying to help the boy. Grocery store owner In "Wild Card", this grocery store owner is an otherwise late-middle-aged man paying protection to John Marcone, who collects with the help of people like Modena. He complains to Modena that rates have increased three times in the last year and that protection may be for nothing, to which Modena replies that those Marcone is protecting him against are worse. He witnesses the killing of Modena, and reports it to Marcone rather than the police. Marcone arranges for a reward. Harding, James Douglas III In Fool Moon, '''James Douglas Harding III' was a human industrialist, and a business partner of John Marcone, both of which are interested in blocking the Northwest Passage Project.Fool Moon, ch. 4''Fool Moon, ch. 11 Harding was killed in a parking lot with his driver, which breaks the pattern of the other victims in the case. Jack In ''Storm Front, Jack is a young Pizza 'Spress delivery boy. Harry Dresden phones him for information about the going-ons at Victor Sells' lake house. Scared to death, he answers as possible and hangs on Dresden as soon as he can.Storm Front, ch. 19 Officer Jagoff In "Wild Card", Offiver Jagoff is supposedly a human police officer. Puck uses him as a disguise to stop and kill Modena in the latter's protection extortion rounds for John Marcone. Jarvis In Aftermath, Jarvis is a forensic tech in his twenties, which Karrin Murphy describes as a not-quite-grownup puppyish way, still teenage thin in his twenties. He explains to her that Harry Dresden had been hit in the upper torso by a bullet that very likely caused an arterial injury, judging by the blood spray. Both Dresden and the bullet have fallen in Lake Michigan's waters and are now irretrievable.Aftermath Jill In "Curses", Jill is a female Tylwyth Teg. She is a Jili Ffrwtan, a proud, flirty, high-ranking woman of the Tylwyth Teg. Her king is Gwynn ap Nudd. Wearing a white renaissance skirt and a leather bustier, she is pretty, jet-black haired, well-endowed and very proud of her bust. Charged to end Billy Goat curse on the Chicago Cubs,Chicago Cubs - wikipedia Harry Dresden finds her at a tavern known as a hangout for the Tylwyth Teg and persuades her to introduce him to Gwynn ap Nudd. John In "Love Hurts", John is the old human carnie guarding the entrance of the "TUNNEL OF TERROR", a tame horror attraction at the Illinois State Fair. He extracts $20 from Harry Dresden to allow him and Karrin Murphy behind the scenes, only to give the money back under threat by Murphy."Love Hurts Ischenko, Anna In "War Cry", Anna Ischenko is a human Venator. An attractive blonde woman, she wears a grey-blue skirt and long stockings, and handles a rifle. She is taken by a Red Court minion as a way for him to reach the Shoggoth, but she manages to kill him on the way. Keef In "It's My Birthday, Too", Keef is a cobb. Nearly 10" tall, he has a puff of fine white hair, and speaks with a Germanic accent. Keef leads a small group of cobbs, living in the Shoegasm shop at the Woodfield Mall and negotiates with Harry Dresden for intelligence on Constance Bushnell in exchange of the possibility to repair Sarah's shoes. Kelly In The Warrior, Kelly is a young female, second baseperson of Alicia Carpenter's softball team. She is skinny, with stringy red hair, dressing in shorts, sneaker and blue jersey. She is down the dumps, having let down the team in the only two games they've lost, and is afraid she will let them down again in the finals. Harry Dresden reminds her of Charles Dickens's Great Expectations, and that there's no perfect screwup; Kelly happily joins the rest of the team in practice. Lamar, Reg In "Day One", Reg Lamar is the EMT worker who brings in Stanley Bowers to St. Anthony's Hospital. He's blocky and black."Day One" Laundromat owner In "Down Town", he is attacked and ultimately killed by a golem. Harry Dresden's intervention does not help any, but he manages to whisper that he was supposed to have protection, which puzzles Dresden. Lawrence (Ghoul Goblin) In "Ghoul Goblin", Lawrence is a human male, who tries to stop Major Talbot from jumping the line entering a café and making a fool of himself, omly to be rebuked."Ghoul Goblin" Lawrence (Storm Front) In Storm Front, Lawrence is a human in the employ of John Marcone, which Harry Dresden nicknames him Gimpy, and later on Gimpy Lawrence. He is the main source of Dresden's torment, and is responsible for procuring a hair sample to pass to Victor Sells.Storm Front, ch. 16 He initially works for John Marcone, but double-crosses him by providing support to Sells.Storm Front, ch. 17 Gimpy stole Harry Dresden's hair. Dresden was pretty sure he was going to give it to the sorcerer casting the spells that blasts the hearts of people, like Jennifer Stanton. And, that he would be next. Dresden becomes desperate to find Gimpy and get his hair back. He uses a thaumaturgical tracking spell that locates Gimpy at the Varsity where Marcone and Hendricks are. Dresden informs Marcone of Gimpy's disloyalty, when Lawrence refuses to show his wrist where Dresden scratched him, and during the resulting fight, he is shot dead by Hendricks. Maroon In "Love Hurts", Maroon is a human male, dressed in brown clothes. His name is unknown, Maroon being the moniker Harry Dresden gives him in his thoughts and words. Maroon follows Dresden and Murphy around the Illinois State Fair, only to disappear in the "TUNNEL OF HORROR". They catch up with him and Baroness Leblanc, engaging them in a gun fight. While the Baroness is killed, Maroon's fate is unclear. McGuckin In "War Cry", McGuckin is a human Venator. An old gentleman, he is wounded and attended to by Norris. He is later disabled by a Red Court minion. Mailman In Storm Front, this mailman approaches Harry Dresden's office whistling and with heavy, jaunty steps. Upon reaching the office, he is surprised by the sign on the door and disbelieving it. Rather than delivering the mail, he inquires about the authenticity of Dresden's credentials and does not take them seriously. He looks like a basketball with arms and legs, and his head is bald and sunburned; he is the very first character introduced in the series.Storm Front, ch. 1 Detective Malone In Aftermath, Detectve Malone is a detective of the Chicago Police Department Organized Crime Division. He is one of Micky Malone's nephews and works in the Chicago Police Department Organized Crime Division. He gets a call from Karrin Murphy asking him for information about arranging a meeting with Gentleman Marcone; he rapidly sends her to a place in Bucktown. Maria (Aftermath) In Aftermath, Maria is a human female, described as small and fragile-looking. Canvassing a building near Georgia and Billy Borden's place, Karrin Murphy finds a witness informing her she had not seen anything. Murphy discovers that she is terrified of the block's janitor Ray, which turns out to be a petty bully. When Murphy leaves the building after having dealt with him Maria catches up with her and informs her that a man very reminiscent of Hendricks visited Georgia's apartment soon after the kidnapping. Talking to Marcone, Murphy discovers that Maria is actually one of his "troubleshooters", tracking down drug dealers inpinging in his territory. Maria (Jury Duty) In "Jury Duty", Maria is an eleven years old human girl. She is a victim of White Court vampire Curtis Black, who feeds on fear. His last feeding session is interrupted by Hamilton Luther, who kills him. In occasion of Luther's trial, she's kidnapped to prevent her giving testimony at the trial."Jury Duty" Marion, Michelle & Senator In Backup, Michelle Marion and Senator Marion are two two human females, daughter and mother. Michelle is a client of Thomas Raith's salon; she arrives early for her appointment and during her hour-long stay, Thomas Raith feeds on her to gather strength for his upcoming task. Marion is a natural brunette, but dyes her hair. Senator Marion is only mentioned as Michelle's mother.Backup Martineaux, Mary & Max In "Dog Men", Mary and Max Martineaux are two human females, mother and daughter. Mary Martineaux has blond hair, blue eyes, wears a purple sweater and a pair of jeans, and is very protective of her daughter. She comforts her daughter when Mouse scares her. Three days earlier, she and Max left their home to buy some groceries, when four people, two adults and two children, disappeared from it. A giant werewolf was seen leaving the scene, making an impression on Max. Max Martineaux's has blond hair and grey eyes; she wears a blue jacket and brown trousers. When Harry Dresden and Mouse visit, she is scared to death by Mouse, as he looks the same as the werewolf she saw three days earlier. However, she relaxes when Harry Dresden introduces him to her, and the dog shows his friendliness. Mendoza, Bony Tony In Dead Beat, Bony Tony Mendoza (or Eduardo Antonio Mendoza)) is a smuggler with business ties with John Marcone. His body was the one in the morgue Dead Beat, ch. 14 that the necromancer Grevane was seeking and wanted to abduct Butters for. Dead Beat, ch. 14Apparently his body has some vital information on that the Necromancer wants badly enough to go around killing. Tony is known as a "ballooner". As a youth, he was a sword swallower in a carnival. He would fill up ballons with jewels or drugs or other small items he wanted to move around. Then he'd tie the balloon with a string, swallow it, and tie the string to his teeth. Dresden and Butters discover a balloon he had swallowed containing a jump drive. On it was a file folder with simply a string of numbers on it. He is also the given reason that John Marcone later rescues Harry Dresden from the Corpsetaker and Li Xian and gives in the names of two EMTs that could help Dresden find Grevane and therefore Mendoza's killer. Marcone says: "Whoever murdered Mendoza must be Chastized immediately".Dead Beat, ch. 18 Modena In "Wild Card", Modena is a human male, working as a collector for Gentleman Marcone. A big man, strong and with angry manners, accepting no nonsense from anybody, he has black hair. He is on a protection money-collecting tour, when Puck stops his car and kills him and his driver. Morelli In "Even Hand", Mr. Morelli is a BostonBoston - wikipedia crime lord. In a territorial dispute, he loses two out of three people to "Gentleman" Marcone he sent to infiltrate Marcone's area, and whose bodies are sent back to him by freight, the third having been spared on the reason that accountants are too precious to spare."Even Hand" Ivy's mother In Small Favor, Ivy's mother was briefly the Archive and died at age seventeen. Her own mother died in a freak car accident. She was in love, and pregnant. According to Anastasia Luccio, she hated her mother for "cursing" her with the Archive and her daughter for still being free of it; she therefore killed herself rather than carry the burden. Jared Kincaid worked for her mother, and she confided in him, though they weren't in love with.Small Favor, ch. 46 Morgue cleaner In "Dog Men", this morgue cleaner is scared when he discovers that his long-standing partner is a ghoul."Dog Men" Naujia In "Cold Case", Naujia is a human female with a generous helping of Native American blood and is capable to shapeshift to a cormorant.Cormorant - wikipedia She is angry with Molly Carpenter, for appearing in the middle of a funeral.> Norris In "War Cry" Norris is a human Venator. An older gentleman, with grey hair and dark skin color, he attends to McGuckin's wounds. Nothing In Aftermath, Nothing is a male Fomor servitor. Apparently unbothered by the October chill, he's at least 7'4" tall, heavily muscled, with an athlete's carriage, sled-dog blue-white eyes, and a basso voice. When Murphy comments he's not human, he admits he no longer is; he is in fact gilled. Nothing waits for Karrin Murphy sitting on a swing in Buttercup Park and politely bows from the waist when she approaches him and deals with her the consignment of Andi Macklin and Billy Borden. Afterwards, she follows him to the warehouse where the Fomor's prisoners are kept before being shipped to unknown destinations. Patterson In "Day One", Patterson is a human male working as a receptionist at the front desk of St. Anthony's Hospital. He sends Waldo Butters to the pediatric ward to confront Dr. Miyamune. Pepper In "War Cry", Pepper is a human male Venator. Black haired, of middle age, he wears jeans and a red bow tie. Pocket watch pawner In "Down Town", this person pawns a pocket watch, the last thing left her/him by his/her father. Looking old and beaten up, s/he appears to be homeless, penniless and on her/his last strands."Down Town" Ray In "Aftermath" Ray is a very large male, weighing about three times as much as Karrin Murphy, and very hairy. An ex-con and a drunk, Ray is the superintendent of an apartment building near to Billy and Georgia place in Chicago's university district. Abusive of his tenants, he leaves the building in disrepair and allows drug dealing, albeit small-scale, in the parking lot. When Murphy talks with Maria, he threatens Maria to stay quiet; Murphy recognizes him as a petty bully and instigates him to a fight, which she promptly wins, before threatening him into resigning from the job in front of the building's tenants. Raymond In "It's My Birthday, Too, Raymond was was a squat, blocky man. He had blue eyes and no chin, a thick, brown gold walrus mustache, and a high hairline. He was killed in the line of duty as a security guard at the Woodfield Mall."It's My Birthday, Too" Red Court minion In "War Cry", this minion is an extremely fit and experienced ex-Green BeretUnited States Army Special Forces - wikipedia employed by the Red Court for situations where the vampires cannot be used. He breaches the Venatori defences and wounds or otherwise disables McGuckin, Asaro and Schofield. He is then killed by McGuckin, when he tries to have Anna Ischenko lead him to the Shoggoth. Sarah In "It's My Birthday, Too", Sarah, sometimes mispronounced Say-rah, is a young employee of Thomas Raith's at the Coiffure Cup to whom he owes a favor. An uncle of hers owns the Woodfield Mall, where she has organized a LARP at the Woodfield Mall, getting Thomas Raith involved. Talking to Harry Dresden, she freely admits that she and her colleagues constantly speculate about his relationship with Raith. Sells, Jenny and Billy In Storm Front, Jenny and Billy Sells, are Victor and Monica Sells children. Same as her mother, grandmother and aunt, Jenny has green eyes,Storm Front, ch. 21 After the events of Storm Front, Monica Sells and her children disappeared into the supernatural Witness Protection Program.Storm Front, ch. 27 Mayor Cedar's secretary In "Ghoul Goblin", she is a plump woman with dark blonde hair, and blue or blue-grey eyes. She lets Harry Dresden in her employer's office and is scared when her computer screen short-circuits in a puff of smoke. Dresden admits he has an antagonistic relationship with electronics."Ghoul Goblin" Sianis In "Curses", Sianis is a male tavern owner. He is thrown out of Wrigley Field along with the goat which was with him. In retaliation, Gwynn casts the Billy Goat curse on the field. Schofield In "War Cry", Schofield is a human Venator. A woman in her late middle age, she handles a gun. Fighting the vampires she is wounded in the chest and disabled by a Red Court minion. ThreeEye junkie In "Storm Front" graphic novel, he attacks Harry Dresden in his home, but is rapidly subdued and arrested."Storm Front" graphic novel Taylor, Catherine In "War Cry", Catherine Taylor is a human Venator. An attractive woman with black hair, styled in a severe bun, and hazel eyes. She wears a greyish brown jacket and a fairly short brown skirt and handles a machine gun. She is the person who opens the door of the house the Venatori are occupying to invite Harry Dresden and his fellow wardens in. On the behest of the White Council, she has been magically bound to a dormant Shoggoth and tasked to keep it hidden; she then leads a small team of Venatori umbrorum in the defense of the hideout against the Red Court. Taylor pub's barmaid In "Dog Men", she welcomes Harry Dresden in her bar and worries about Mouse misbehaving, which Dresden assures the dog won't. She also comments that a number of "tourists" are coming through Taylor and that the place is rife with monsters stories. She also thinks she has seen one. An average height woman, with dark hair and blue eyes, she dresses in black and wears a cross pendant. She feels ill at ease and out of place. Torelli In ''Small Favor, Torelli is a mid-level thug in John Marcone's organization. He is described as a big guy, in his late forties, with a potbelly. He wears a well-tailored suit, a shoulder rig and a side arm. Dresden assesses him as being used to getting his way if he looms and scowls enough, and Ms. Demeter implies that his job within Marcone's organization involves selling some kind of narcotic. Torelli tries to take over John Marcone's operation. At his first appearance he walks into Ms. Demeter's office at Executive Priority Health, while in the middle of a meeting with Dresden. Torelli splits his thugs in two groups, two entering with him, two remaining at the door. He demands bank accounts, passwords, records, etc. When he sends in two of his thugs to work-over Demeter, Dresden gets involved, disarms and disables them. Torelli points a gun in Dresden's face, but Thomas Raith gets the drop on him with his Desert Eagle and takes the gun. One the other thugs was lying toes-up outside the door and the other was unseen. Dresden tells Torelli to leave and not to return. Later, two of Torelli's thugs rear-end Dresden while riding in Murphy's Saturn with Molly Carpenter, Mouse, and Murphy driving through snow and ice. One shoots Murphy, and Carpenter veils her while providing first aid. Dresden shoots one thug, and engages the other, Bart, in discussion. Bart, who is just a part-time hired gun, points the finger at Torelli.Small Favor, ch. 19 Dresden confronts Ms. Demeter for giving the location on Marcone's panic room to the Denarians. This time, Torelli takes the fall for her actions.Small Favor, ch. 46 Torelli is mentioned again in Changes, when Dresden confronts Stevie D, and mentions he heard he did Torelli a few years earlier on orders of Marcone.Changes, ch. 32 Tupiak In "Cold Case", Tupiak is the husband of Aluki and a close relative of Naujia. He dies in an attempt to retrieve a number of Miksani children kidnapped by the Holy Ascension of Our Lord cult. Undertown prisoner In "Down Town", he is kidnapped by the golem in a grocery store. As they're present, Karrin Murphy and Henry Rawlins try to stop the kidnapping, going as far as shooting the golem, but they fail. Brought in the presence of the golem's master, he is subject to his hazing; a flight attempt comes to naught, as the golem catches him and brings him back. He has dark hair. Wrigleyville brothel's security guards In "Monsters", Goodman Grey dispatches four security guards in his raid in the brothel they were working for."Monsters" Wrigleyville brothel's sex workers In "Monsters", two preteen sex workers, a boy and a girl, are having a sleepy breakfast, when Goodman Grey raids |their workplace. Vargassi, Marco In White Night, Marco Vargassi is the son of Tony Vargassi, of the criminal Vargassi family. He accidentally shot a girl, Amanda Beckitt, while intending to shoot John Marcone. The Vargassis then covered it up, having the comatose girl officially declared dead, while moving her to a different hospital. This was to avoid the unfortunate consequences of the shooting: while her continued existence was of no matter if they were never found out, she could be produced alive if they were ever tried for her murder.White Night, ch. 43 His and his father's whereabouts are unknown, although it is highly probable that Marcone is responsible for their disappearance. Vargassi, Tony Tony Vargassi was the head of organized crime in Chicago before losing the position to John Marcone.Storm Front, ch. 2 His son, Marco, while intending to shoot John Marcone, accidentally shot a girl, Amanda Beckitt. The Vargassis then covered it up, having the comatose girl officially declared dead, while moving her to a different hospital in order to avoid the unfortunate consequences of the shooting: while her continued existence was of no matter, if they were never found out, she could be produced alive if they were ever tried for her murder. His and his son's whereabouts are unknown, although it is highly probable that Marcone is responsible for their disappearance. Wise, Donny In Storm Front, Donny Wise is a human male photographer, to whom Linda Randall asks to take pictures of Victor Sells' rituals in order to blackmail him.Storm Front, ch. 19 Ukrainian shapeshifting guru In White Night, Harry Dresden mention a semiimmortal shapeshifting guru as signatory of the Unseelie Accords. Yanof In "Something Borrowed", Yanof is a male human tailor, apparently very good at his job. He is assumed to be of Slavic origin and not speaking English. He is fitting Harry Dresden's tuxedo for his role as Billy Borden's best man."Something Borrowed" Young pranksters In "Dog Men", a young man, disguised as a werewolf, chases two young women. When they cross the road just in front of Dresden's car, Harry Dresden jumps out of the car and attacks the boy in an attempt of defending the young women. Dresden's forced to stop when he discovers that the youngster wears a disguise. Joseph Listens-to-Wind reproach him for being unnecessarily jumpy and flies away in the form of a falcon, letting him calm down. Little description on them other than the group being composed by a blond(ish) young man, a blond(ish) young woman, and a dark-haired young woman, and that they're apparently unaware of the dangers they're exposed to. Faerie In "Even Hand, King Corb is mentioned as Mag's lord, and can exact weregild should the latter be hurt or killed."Even Hand" The Empress In Bombshells, The Empress is the title Listen and Lord Froggy use to refer to a presumably female Fomor of the highest rank. She not otherwise described or otherwise named. Frogface In Aftermath, Frogface inspects the operation of loading of enthralled minor practitioners into a railroad car. He starts binding some of the new acquisitions, starting with Marcy, only to be killed by Karrin Murphy.Aftermath Lord Froggy In Bombshells, Lord Froggy, or simply Froggy, is a high ranking Fomor, brother of Mag, whose killing by Marcone's hand has spurred in him a burning desire for vengeance. His name is unknown; Lord Froggy being a moniker Molly Carpenter gives him. While he's a guest of the Svartalves, he brings in and activates a bomb with the express intention of killing the Svartalves' guests. When, thanks to Molly Carpenter, he is discovered in the act, Etri incapacitates him and condemns him to death for his actions. Mag In "Even Hand", Mag is a cantrevCantref - wikipedia lord of the Fomor. He imprisoned Justine, who was on a mission for Lara Raith, only to see her free all of Mag's prisoners, before fleeing with a little child and taking sanctuary under John Marcone. Mag tried to force Marcone to return the prisoners but was killed by him. Under the Unseelie Accords, his weregild was estimated at $250,000 in bullion."Even Hand" Lord Omogh In Ghost Story, Lord Omogh is a Fomor cantrev lord in Chicago. He made a deal with the Grey Ghost — Corpsetaker — as an ally in overtaking the Ragged Lady and her allies and to enter the Chicago Alliance Headquarters fortress.Ghost Story, ch. 29 But he needs Corpsetaker's power once she is in a potent magical body.Ghost Story, ch. 33 He also sent an emissary, Listen, to check Grey Ghost's progress in acquiring a body. Vampires Baron Bravosa In "War Cry", Baron Bravosa is a male Red Court vampire. In his human disguise, Baron Bravosa is a tall man with black hair with silver streaks. He wears a suit and a brown overcoat. Baron Bravosa directs the assault at the shoggot hideout; the discovery of Harry Dresden being one of the wardens sent against him, worries him; he has a lot of respect for the wizard's fighting and magical skills. He does not count on Thomas Raith's arrival, disrupting his plans, and his siege of the house is badly interrupted a short time later, when Bill Meyers brings down they're in on the White Court reinforcements sent to aid Bravosa. When Harry Dresden releases the Shoggoth, the vampire tries to have him killed by the monster, but the Shoggoth turns on him, absorbing his essence and personality. Baroness Leblanc In "Love Hurts", Baroness LeBlanc is a female Red Court vampire. She uses a belt to get couples falling in love with each other. Not being a practitioner and being unskilled at the job, her attempts have thus far failed, getting three couples suiciding under the spell. Karrin Murphy and Harry Dresden also fall under the spell, but manage to kill the vampire and destroy the belt. Lara Raith's sisters In "Wild Card", Lara Raith and her two sisters are engaged in a martial art training session, in which Lara comes off as the better one. Other creatures Airavata In "Ghoul Goblin", Airavata is a Naga, a creature devoted to maintaining neutrality; she's duty-bound to uphold the Unseelie Accords. She will not interfere in Harry Dresden's attempt to protect the Talbot family, but should their attackers violate the Unseelie Accords, her retribution to him would be swift and lethal. However, she visits him in prison and points him to someone else who can help him. After the fight that saw the killing of Ambre LaChaise and Griswald, she brings a red rose on Maddie Talbot's tomb, glad that the Talbot line hasn't ended. She also reminds Dresden that immortals do not lack memories just because of their immortality. In her human form, Airavata appears as a woman of Indian descent, with black hair. She's dressed in a green and red sari. Azorthragal In Grave Peril, Azorthragal was the demon that Leonid Kravos tried to get as his servant. In Kravos's journal, called Book of Shadows,Grave Peril, ch. 22 Kravos had written the exact pronunciation of Azorthragal name for the spell. Using a ritual spell in the copper Circle in his lab, Dresden attempts to summon Azorthragal, ending up summoning the Nightmare and assuming Azorthragal is the Nightmare. Dresden binds the Nightmare to him so he can't hurt anyone else, forcing it to come after himself only.Grave Peril, ch. 23 "Down Town" nature spirit In "Down Town", a nature spirit leads Harry Dresden to an entrance to Underworld. "Ghoul Goblin" nature spirit In "Ghoul Goblin", a nature spirit refers Harry Dresden to a Naga for information on the Talbot curse. Wolf people's alpha In "Dog Men, he's grey-haired and yellow-eyed, and the biggest wolf man in the grove. He is seen leaving the Martineaux's home after the disappearance of four people there, and later, he confronts Joseph Listens-to-Wind and Harry Dresden, when they reach the heart of his territory. In a second meeting with Dresden, he accepts to join forces with the Biggs and Lytle people in pitched battle against the ghouls. Notes References Category:Characters Category:A Fistful of Warlocks Category:Storm Front Category:Ghoul Goblin Category:Grave Peril Category:Dead Beat Category:I Was a Teenage Bigfoot Category:War Cry Category:Something Borrowed Category:White Night Category:Down Town Category:It's My Birthday, Too Category:Small Favor Category:Backup Category:Wild Card Category:Dog Men Category:The Warrior Category:Curses Category:Turn Coat Category:Even Hand Category:Love Hurts Category:Ghost Story Category:Aftermath Category:Bombshells Category:Cold Case Category:Day One Category:Jury Duty Category:Zoo Day Category:Monsters